characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cable
Cable is the alias of the mutant Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. Powers Cable is a mutant and the child of two powerful mutants, therefore; a vastly powerful telepath and telekinetic at his full potential. Although, as an infant, Cable was infected with the Techno-Organic Virus and, for the majority of his life, had to unconsciously keep the virus, that had ravaged the left half of his body, from doing the same to the right side. Recently, his body was completely healed from the virus by Hope Summers, he has demonstrated Telepathy since this has happened, it is unknown to what extent or even if any others re-emerge. His telepathy was made to evolve by Blaquesmith and Stryfe (Hope Summers), using a Deathlok to grant him Precognition. He was also described by Havok as an Omega Level Telekinetic. When Cable was de-aged, he lost the majority of his powers, however, when he re-aged, he slowly regained his powers along with new powers and abilities. Telepathy: Ability to read minds and project the thoughts of others. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. Can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cable's abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths, depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' Abiltiy to mask himself and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Control:'' Ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings. *''Mind Trap:'' Ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trap that mind within his own. *''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Cable has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. His power was strong enough to break Onslaught's control over Hulk. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' Ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral plane, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. Cable has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes". *''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a large, but as yet undefined radius of himself, by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. At his peak, Cable is strong enough to sense a stray thought a continent away. *''Mind Transferal:'' Able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. Telekinesis: Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate matter with the energy of his thoughts. Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. At his peak, Nathan could extinguish a star with something less than a conscious effort. *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Cable could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. *''Matter Alteration:'' Ability to alter molecular and atomic structures, in his own techno-organic components (though this may be a function of telekinesis, as opposed to a discreet superhuman power), and the ability to alter molecular valences. *''Psionic Spikes:'' Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *''Forcefields:'' Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). Cable has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can fly for very long distances and at varying speeds. Time Travel: Been hinted to have the psionic power to displace himself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. Could apparently travel in astral form as well. Cable used the ability once with assistance and may no longer be capable of doing so. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Precognition Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Casting Category:Cloaking Category:Mind Link Category:Camouflage Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Trap Category:Possession Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Ability Detection Category:Mind Transferal Category:Telekinesis Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Psionic Spikes Category:Flight Category:Time Travel